


Penguin Problems

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Dick visits Jason at the Iceberg Lounge, but he doesn't know that Penguin in behind the fish tank





	Penguin Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I like this version, but I don't know if Dick is too tame? Like would he try more to hug Jay or touch him? Idk if anyone thinks Dick should be more touchy touchy just let me know some suggestions and I'll upload a second version

Dick enters the Iceberg Lounge through the front entry, dressed in too tight jeans and casual dress shirt. The first person who spots him is Su. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Jay, seen him?"  
She points behind her "In the office"  
"Thanks" he strides past her and up the stairs. At the top he knocks on the wooden door, a muffled "Come in" is heard. Dick opens the door and strides in with a bright smile "Hey baby bird" he surveys the room, Jay stands in front of the fish tank and is the only one present.  
Jason smiles upon seeing him "Hey, Goldie"   
Dick eyes his fitting tux, eyes slowly drifting down before meeting his mischievous eyes "You should wear a tux more often"   
Jason smirks "If the mood asks for it, I just might"  
He takes a step towards Jay, but he sits down in his chair before Dick could get close. So instead he stands in front of the desk. Jason checks out his outfit appreciatively and smirks when their eyes meet "What brings you here?"  
"Do I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?" Dick smiles coyly, leaning suggestively onto the desk   
Jason grins "Not dressed like that. But seriously, is there a reason?"  
"I just wanted to see how things were going for you?"  
Jason's smile drops slightly "Things are fine"  
Dick nods, then waits a beat for Jason to continue. He doesn't, so Dick asks "Did you do that news report to provoke B?"  
Jason grins like the devil "I might have"  
Dick smiles disapprovingly, he rounds the desk and sits on the edge beside Jason. Something flickers across Jason's eyes, too fast for Dick to decipher. Dick reaches his palm towards Jason's face, worry in his tone "Jay-"  
But Jason leans back in the chair to properly look at Dick, quickly averting the question he asks one of his own "So how is Bludhaven?"  
Dick brings his hand back and shakes his head "Scarecrow was just in town"  
Jason laughs "He had got to be one of the trickiest people to deal with. Not strong, just very, very smart"  
Dick nods in agreement. Sensening the conversation at it's end Dick leans down to kiss Jason goodbye, but he backs up quickly and stands, his chair scraping across the flooring "Not here"  
Dick stares up at him bewildered "What?" He looks about the room confused, there aren't any other people and he doesn't see any signs of cameras.  
Jason tugs on his suit jacket nervously "Just, just not here"  
Dick's smile falters into a frown "oh, ok"  
Jason immediately feels guilty, but he just doesn't want Penguin to know about them and use Dick against him. To brighten the mood Jason suggests "Wanna go to dinner? I'm buying"  
Dick's face instantly lights up again "Yes!" He stands up excitedly, but before he can grab Jason's hand the other man has his hand lightly on his back and steers him out the door.

  
\----------------

  
Penguin's POV

Penguin hears the knock, muffled by the wooden door and thick glass. The one way mirror slides back into place by the press of a button. He can still see everything clearly, but no one can see him.   
Richard Grayson enters the room. Penguin's eyes bug out of his head, he wasn't expecting that.  
Golden boy strides in and stands adjacent to Jason's sitting position on the plush chair.   
Penguin can't hear their words, nor they his. So they talk animatedly, at one point Richard sits beside Jason.   
They continue to talk silently.  
Until, Richard leans into Jason's space. Like he was going to kiss him. Penguin screams, "WHAT?!"  
But Jason pulls back before anything concrete could happen, so Penguin doesn't have a clear idea of what just happen. The high back of the chair doesn't allow for him to gather clear intel, but he knows something fishy is going on between the two.

 


End file.
